Oh Love Stop Making a Fool of Me
by SMayLife
Summary: Coming to terms that her beloved will never return her feelings of undying love, Helga Pataki vows 7th grade to be the year she moves on from the boy she'd obsessed for years. But when Arnold realizes his true feelings for the pig-tailed girl, will love stop making a fool of her or will Helga succeed in locking her love deep within the chambers of her heart.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: The Beginning of Forever

**A/N: Hey everyone! This is my first Hey Arnold! fanfic and I'm very excited about it. I had the idea for writing this story for a while but thanks to one of my good buddies, I plucked up the nerve to type this chapter up and post it on here. So enough talking and with further ado, I hope everyone enjoys this story. Constructive criticism is appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! We owe that to the creative mind of Craig Bartlett. **

My chest begins to heave much in the same rhythm as that of my heart. With my hair and dress a disheveled mess, I glare into the eyes of my beloved, a part of me wanting to smack the little runt's face.

"What's with you football head! I pester and harass you, you get mad. I do what you say and show 'the nice Helga I know is there', you get mad. What do you want from me?" I yell exhausted and mad at the whole situation. The only reason I bothered coming to this stupid dance was because Phoebe wouldn't take no for an answer and insisted I attend. And fighting with Arnold is not what I signed up for. I mean who does he think he is? I may love Arnold with an immense passion but I'm still Helga G. Pataki and I take no crap from anyone. Suddenly Arnold's voice startled me from my thoughts.

"That's just it Helga! It's you! It's always been you!"

I look at him with a confused look, trying to decipher what his words exactly meant. The beat of the music continued to blare around me, filling the auditorium and the ears of those dancing along with their dates. How I wish Arnold and I could be like those people, dancing the night away. But instead I find myself having to shout just to get my voice through the raging music.

"Okay Arnold-o you're not making any sense. So why don't you spill it out before I wring that shrimp neck of yours". Looking intently at the distressed boy in front of me, I try to block the music that's echoing within me and keep my ears solely plucked to his voice. "Urrg! You're so...so...frustrating! You confuse me to hell!" With my mouth agape, I watch him grasp a wad of his hair in between each hand and turn away from me. _He's completely lost it_, I thought. To hear Arnold yell a profanity, even a small one at that, is unusual coming from him to say the least. But I can't deny his words fisted through me and into my heart. He doesn't love me. Heck he doesn't even like me. I guess I'll never get to hear those three words I've always longed to hear escape those rosy lips of his.

"Well if I confuse you so much bucko, why don't we just stop hanging around each other". I tried to make my words sound as stern as possible though my cracked voice couldn't fool anybody. Inside, I was breaking down. And I don't think time would be able to heal my wounds.

"I can't do that", sighed Arnold defeatedly. "Why not!" I yelled demandingly. And in a swift moment, Arnold turned sharply to face me, grabbing a hold of both my arms as he locked eyes with mine. "Because...I think I lov-..." But before he could finish, a fiery ray of light burst through the windows of the crowded auditorium and on to the dance floor, turning our school dance into chaos as everyone screamed and ran for the nearest exit. The scrambling kids broke Arnold and I apart, pushing us towards different paths.

"Arnold!" I yelled, reaching out to grab his hand. "Arnold! Come back.."-

* * *

I wake up to find the light of the rising sun nestled in my face, causing me to quickly shield my eyes with the sheets while my alarm continued to sound off. Slamming the alarm clock, I sit up and stretch my arms and legs. Sitting there, remnants of the dream I had moments ago began coming back to me. I know it was a dream yet it all felt so real. As if I was actually at the school dance. As if I was actually arguing with Arnold. I REALLY have to lay off the pork rinds as a late night snack. You'd think I'd learn after that sleepwalking incident I swore Phoebe and I would never ever talk about. Shaking those thoughts from my head, I get up and head towards my bedroom door. Just as I turned the door knob, the person on the other side beat me to it, pushing me off my feet and on to the floor. I look up and see none other than Ol-ga with her cheerful expression that makes me become irritable at the spot. It was just too early to deal with her cheerful persona.

"Morning baby sister! Did you sleep well?" I grab hold of the door knob and bring myself up. "Yea yea I slept like a baby. Now out of my way, I have to get ready for school". As I push her aside, she stops me in my tracks, "Oh Helga, you're first day of seventh grade! I remember my first day, I wore this new sequenced skirt that mommy bought for me with some reall-"

"As much as I would love to hear another one of your great stories, I have to get ready for MY first day" and with that I head for the bathroom and shut the door, ending this pointless conversation.

'Criminy, I can't even walk to the bathroom without having Olga corner me with another one of her great childhood stories'. Though the years have passed and my prepubescent years have gone, my relationship with my sister has not changed. She's still the perfect daughter Bob and Miriam have on a pedestal and I continue to be forced into the role of her shadow every time they 'accidentally' call me Olga. After she was offered to join the country's award-winning orchestra, I was thrilled to finally have her off my back. But when she comes to visit and recount her amazing stories traveling around Europe with her group, I can't help but gag at the attention my parents shower her in. 'It's all in the Pataki genes' Big Bob claims proudly. What a bunch of crock.

I took a quick shower and ran back into my room.

After putting on my pink dress and a white shirt, I start to blow dry my hair and put it up in the pigtails I've worn since I can remember. But my outfit was not complete. Grabbing my pink bow from the dresser, I place it carefully on top of my head, finally feeling content. I look intently at my bow, reminiscing on the symbolism this piece of cloth represented. It was the first thing he noticed about me. Although being soaked and covered in mud, Arnold saw past that and noticed the person behind it. He saw me. He noticed me when no one else did, not even the people who saw me walking alone in the streets. He showed me kindness and affection when he offered me his crackers that day at Urban Tots. It was these moments that made me fall in love with Arnold. 'Oh my beloved, how I'll forever be grateful for the time I've spent with you, no matter how miniscule it was. How I hope that one day you would realize that my way of being is just a facade to hide my true feelings for you. That my love for you is as bright and everlasting as the sun'.

_I should write that down_, I thought.

"Helga, breakfast is ready. Hurry up before you're late for school". Rolling my eyes, I yell half exasperatedly, "Coming Miriam!"

She's right for once. I will be late if I don't move my keester.

Picking up my book bag, I race down the stairs and into the kitchen. Of course Olga prepared another one of her gourmet breakfast Bob and Miriam love. Instead of staying and hearing mom and dad flaunt about how great Olga is, I opted for a donut and was out the door.

It didn't take long for me to meet up with Phoebe at the bus stop. That's one of the perks of living a few blocks away from your best friend. My confidant.

"Ohayo gozaimasu Helga", said a happy Phoebe. "No Japanese this morning Pheebes, my day already started off crummy". We board the bus and find a seat next to the window. Slouching in my seat, Phoebe continues to pry into the conversation.

"What happened? Did you have another argumentative encounter with your sister?" Rolling my eyes, I cross my arms and scoff at the question. "Practically everyday Pheebes. I'm telling ya, her being home for a couple of months is going to drive me nuts". A comforting smile formed in Phoebe's face. "I'm sure it won't. Maybe this time will serve to let you become better acquainted with Olga". I huff at the thought and turn to look at the window. Noting my distaste for the conversation, Phoebe moves the conversation in another direction. "Are you excited for the new school year". With a smirk, I place the top of my hand over my forehead while my other hand is clutched near my heart. "Why yes! My summer without tests and quizzes was completely unbearable". A fit of giggles erupts from the both of us once I finished the little scene I made, when suddenly locks of golden blonde hair caught my attention. It didn't take me long to realize whose hair it belonged to as I watched Arnold and Gerald get on the bus and pay their fare. Phoebe quickly took notice of my sudden state and saw Arnold sit just a few seats away from us on the bus. "Well I know someone you surely missed during our summer break". I look over at Phoebe, an all-knowing look sketched on her face that causes me to look away from her. She could read me as easily as any book she's ever read. With a slight shake of my head, I smile and dart my eyes back to the face of my beloved, no longer caring how my morning started now that I knew how my day will be going.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Something New and Something Old

**A/N: First off I want to thank everyone that read my first chapter and left me a review. I didn't really think people would actually like it so I really appreciated it :) which is why I'm REALLY sorry it's taken me so long to update the story. I had the idea for how this chapter was going to go but I couldn't make up my mind on where to leave it off. Not to mention how stressed out I've been feeling, getting ready to transfer to university and getting ready to move out from home, but that's college life for you. But enough of the excuses and on to what's really important- reading this chapter. Hope you guys like it and reviews are greatly appreciated :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! We owe that to the creative mind of Craig Bartlett. **

The shriek of the bus as it began to break let Phoebe and I know our stop was here. Getting off the bus, I lost track of where Arnold went among the group of people bustling their way towards the doors of P.S. 120. Of course graduating from the sixth grade meant leaving behind P.S. 118 which was hard for everyone to do, even for me.

The night before graduation we had ourselves a little camp out in Gerald Field. And while everyone began to get mushy about leaving and thought back on the things everyone did, my memories of P.S. 118 consisted of the football-headed kid sitting across from me around the fire pit. I was afraid of leaving behind the school that held the memories I made throughout my time there and entering a school where I might not get the same results. However when Bob and Miriam missed the entire graduation ceremony because they got a call from Olga overseas, I couldn't wait to get the heck out of there. I stood firm and nonchalant, trying to hide the hurt and disappointment I felt as I watched all the parents walk towards their kids, hands loaded with balloons and graduation bears. You would think that after years of neglect and constant reminders of Olga's accomplishments, I would be used to Bob and Miriam's favoritism towards Olga over me. I just never thought they would actually miss something so important as my graduation. Phoebe took notice of my lack of parents but knew not to ask me questions I wouldn't be able to answer. Instead she invited me to celebrate with her and her family and I took up her offer. Mr. and Mrs. Heyerdahl were always like a family to me and Phoebe, a sister.

Suddenly I felt something tugging at my arm and noticed Phoebe pointing towards the school entrance. "Come on Helga. We said we'd wait for everyone by the entrance". Following her stretched arm, I saw Rhonda and Nadine already huddled near the bushes by the school's steps, and we began to walk towards them. Being caught up in their own conversation, they didn't notice Phoebe and I approaching them.

"Honestly Nadine, I even gave you the new issue of Pre Teen Miss were it showed off this season's must-have for the school year. And you decide to wear that on your first day?"

"What's wrong with what I'm wearing? The shade of blue of my shirt matches the wings of my Anna's blue butterfly".

"It's our first day of seventh grade. Our first day at P.S. 120. Don't you think a new outfit than the one you've worn since P.S. 118 would have been better?" Looking over her attire, Nadine slightly pulled at her shirt. "Well this shirt is new".

Shaking my head, I continue to watch Rhonda pester Nadine about her clothes, a displeasing look forming on Rhonda's face by the second. 'Oh criminy, this is gonna turn out just like the fight they had back in the fourth grade', I thought. Looking over at Phoebe, I knew she was thinking the exact same thing as a concerned look washed over her face. Finally tired of being ignored, I step in and act like a sort of mediator.

"Calm down princess. If Nadine wants to wear her usual clothes then-"

"Oh my word. Not you too Helga! This is just a fashion monstrosity! That's it, I'm calling an emergency sleepover this Friday to fix this, this...fashion fiasco". Before I could counter her insult to my clothes by insulting her matching red caprini blouse and shoes, Sid and Stinky came over.

"Boy howdy this year is gonna rock. A new place to try out our tricks on other people besides Principal Wartz."

"Ya know, now we can pull pranks on him and not get detention on a-count-a he's no longer our principal". Sid's eyes suddenly lit up like the fireworks he and Stink-o planted in Wartz's office back in the 5th grade. "You're right Stinky! I say we go teepee his house after school for all the detentions he gave us back in P.S. 118".

"Alright! I'll bring the toilet paper". Everyone turned to see Harold walking towards Sid and Stinky while eating a Mr. Fudgy bar.

'Why did I agree in going through the doors P.S. 120 together with these bozos', I thought. Placing a hand on my hip, I huff and roll my eyes as I watch the three chuckleheads in front of me plan their grand scheme to get back at Wartz.

"Oh pipe down ya pee brains. Now, since most of us are here can we go inside already?"

"Not yet Helga. We're still missing Lila, Eugene, and Sheena". Creeping up from behind us were Arnold and Gerald, sending my senses into a complete frenzy as I gazed upon those brilliant emerald eyes I often dreamt of and became the muse to many of my poems. Just the sound of his voice could always send my heart racing. Standing next to Nadine and Rhonda, I admired the sudden growth spurt he developed during our summer break. 'Guess that means I can't call him a shrimp anymore...yea right', I snickered internally. Then Stinky's voice broke through my thoughts.

"Miss Lila escorted Sheena to the girls' bathroom and told me to let y'all know they'd meet us inside".

"And here comes Eugene", Sid chipped in.

Looking over the spot Sid pointed to, we watched as Eugene walked happily along the school's lawn, waving at the people he passed by before sending a friendly wave at us. "What is he doing", said Rhonda as she and the others slightly waved back to him. Crossing my arms, I shake my head humorously. "Oh man, he's just calling for trouble". Before anyone could comment, we watched as Eugene walked past Wolfgang but not before Wolfgang lunged his foot forward, causing Eugene to trip over and fall flat in his face. "Oh didn't see you there. Hope you had a nice fall", Wolfgang said as he laughed away from the scene. Phoebe and Arnold ran towards Eugene and helped him up on to his feet. "I'm okay", we managed to hear Eugene say as he dusted himself off.

"Told you he was looking for trouble", I said as we watched the three of them walk to us. "Mmm-mmm-mmm, Eugene the jinx. Guess nothing changed with him during the summer", I heard Gerald say. "It is Eugene we're talking about. I mean the boy still tucks his shirt over his underwear", mocked Rhonda. Our fit of chuckles were quickly halted as Eugene's energetic voice was heard.

"Hi you guys! Isn't this exciting, our first day at P.S. 120. Oh I'm sure today will be great!". The bright smile casted upon Eugene's face, it's like he didn't even remember the dirt and grass that was plastered all over it not five minutes ago. But that's Eugene for you. Besides Arnold, he's always looking at the bright side of things, or what Eugene likes to say, "Keep your sunny side up".

"So has anyone heard news from Curly?", Eugene asked. "Well from what my parents informed me, Curly won't be due here till next week, after he finishes gathering the barn animals he let loose at his great uncle's ranch", noted Phoebe. "Good, with him gone I can establish myself as one of P.S. 120's fashion trend setters without having the little weirdo hovering over me", Rhonda said as she crossed her arms and held her nose high. Nadine had an unamused look. "Oh come on Rhonda, even you have to admit Curly is a pretty good guy. Like when he-". Before Nadine could even finish, Rhonda instantly flung her hand over Nadine's mouth to prevent her from spilling out any information Rhonda didn't want out. "Hush Nadine. I was merely stating what we know".

"Nadine is right Rhonda. Sure Curly can be a little odd sometimes but he's still our friend", Arnold added. Mumbles of "yes" and "I guess so" began to echo through the group, causing Rhonda to huff and look away. 'Great, now we're gonna be here for a while defending Curly's honor', I thought. Not like I had anything against the guy, I just wanted to go inside already before we made bigger fool of ourselves arguing in front of the school.

Just then Gerald turned to face Arnold. "Alright Arnold you've made your point. Let's just go inside already and get this over with". "That's the smartest thing you've ever said since I've known you tall hair boy", I said gladly. "Right, Helga. Let's just go in", said Gerald half amused, half annoyed, as he lead the way to the steps of P.S. 120. I watched as Arnold and Gerald walked up the stairs followed by Nadine, Rhonda, and the rest. With Phoebe tagging closely along by me, we passed through the wooden doors of our school for the next two years. 'Here's to things going better in here than how it was out there', I quickly thought.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: I Smell Trouble

**A/N: Hey guys! I'm really glad I'm able to post up this new chapter within a week after I posted up the last chapter. Hope I can keep it up. Anyways I hope you enjoy and please review if you can. I love reading what you guys have to say about it :) **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hey Arnold! We owe that to the creative mind of Craig Bartlett. Rosaline and Miguel, however, came out of my somewhat creative mind :)**

After finding Lila and Sheena coming out of the girls' bathroom, everyone was sent over to the MPR room to pick up their class schedules. Once we found the MPR room, we watched as students swarmed over the long tables placed throughout the area. Wide-eyed and mouth agape, we crowded the entrance.

"Garsh, this looks as crazy as my Uncle Roy's chicken barn when it's feedin' time", a confused Stinky said. Almost robotically, we nod and slowly walk inside. After managing to get through the crowd of restless people, we found the tables with the sign '7th grade' hanging from the front. After what felt like hours waiting in line, one of the women in charge of the 7th grade tables handed us our schedules. Oddly but not surprising enough, we all had the same schedules, starting with 1st period Math. I was relieved to know Phoebe and I would still be together. Heck I was even glad to know I'd be seeing the gang, no matter how much I would deny it. I mean sure I still think they're a bunch of chuckleheads but I grew up with these chuckleheads. Our weird yet normal friendship had progressed during the fifth grade after I eased down on my sarcastic and often seen as mean remarks. Still I couldn't help when that part of me made a cameo every now and then. After all I wouldn't be Helga G. Pataki without it. But aside from the gang, I was thrilled to know that I would continue to be close to my beloved.

After suffering through boring introductions and picking up syllabuses at both first period Math and second period Gym, we were now in homeroom, sitting in the center of the classroom waiting to see what else was in store for us.

"I heard our gym teacher Ms. Gorman rules over her class with an iron fist", exclaimed Sid. Harold groaned in distress. "I don't wanna run a mile every morning".

"What's the use of getting ready in the morning if I'll be sweaty and dirty after class", cried out Rhonda. "I'm ever so fond of having gym in the morning. Exercising early in the morning can lighten our moods for the rest of the day", said Lila.

Snorting, I shoot my hands behind my head and slightly slouch in my chair. "Hey, at least we can come dressed in our gym shorts and t-shirts if we wanted to". "Someone's looking at the bright side", Arnold said teasingly. "Yea, you wanna make something of it bucko? I was simply throwing out some suggestions. Don't get any ideas I'll suddenly become like little Miss Perfect here...no offense Lila". "None taken, Helga", said Lila. The raised eyebrow and mocking look Arnold flashed me almost caused me to swoon. "Whatever you say Helga". Arnold smirked as he turned his head forward to face the front of the class. Rolling my eyes I followed his lead and turned my attention ahead.

"Let's see here, English, Science, Geography, Food and Nutrition? You mean we're gonna be cooking in class?", said a confused Sid. "I hope we can make some lemon puddin'", Stinky added happily as he rubbed his hands in anticipation. "You mean we can actually eat in class? Alright!", cheered Harold. "Well, we will be graded on how well we cook the required assignments and whether our teacher is satisfied with the results, but yes Harold, we will be able to eat what we make in class", said Phoebe. "Good 'cause I'm getting hungry", finished Harold while rubbing his belly. We begin to laugh at Harold's constant thoughts about food when we heard Sheena speak besides us. "Look, I think the class is getting more students". Looking up we see our homeroom teacher Ms. Coates talking to a slim girl and a slightly taller brown-haired boy. Bringing the two forward, Ms. Coates addressed the class.

"Everyone, it seems that we'll be adding two more new students into our roster. This is Rosaline Cortez and her twin brother Miguel Cortez. They just moved from Southern California so let's make them feel welcomed here at P.S. 120".

The class went silent. If there were any crickets around you could hear them chirp.

"Rosie, Miguel, you can take a seat in any of the remaining chairs available". Seeing the empty seat in front of mine, Rosaline made her way and sat down followed by her brother who sat next to her. Turning around her chair, she sent a quick smile to me before she smiled at Arnold. "Hi Arnold. Who would have thought we'd be in the same class". "Hey Rosaline, good to see you again", said Arnold, returning the smile. Rosaline smiled back at him before turning back into her seat.

"Care to tell us how you know the new kid, Arnoldo", I said turning sideways to face him. "I don't know her Helga. I barely met her after Gerald and I got to school. After I spotted you and Phoebe waiting by the front doors with Rhonda and Nadine we began walking towards you guys. But then I accidentally bumped into Rosaline, causing her to drop her things on the floor. Then-"

"Then Prince Arnold went rushing in to help the maiden collect her things", interjected Gerald exaggeratedly. "Gerald you know it wasn't like that", Arnold added unamused. "Whatever you say Romeo", smirked Gerald, causing Arnold to roll his eyes and slouch down on his seat in defeat.

Looking down at my seat, I didn't even notice when I started gripping the notebook I had laid out on my desk. As I let go, the sides of my notebook look like a crumpled mess. _What am I worried about,_ I thought. _It's not like Arnold showed any romantic feelings for her. I have nothing to worry about_. As I tried to get rid of the taunting mental image of Arnold and Rosaline holding hands and walking off into the sunset, I couldn't help but get an unsettling feeling in the pit of my stomach. A feeling, I hope, would die down soon.


End file.
